fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
:For info on Funtime Foxy's Original counterpart click here. Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They are a Funtime redesign of the original Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy appears to have the same slim body type as Foxy from the first, second, and fourth game. The majority of their fur is colored white. They wear a red garment, and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and like their original counterparts from previous games, Funtime Foxy has three small fluffs of fur on top of their head. They also have pink toes and stomach, and pink inside their ears and around their eyes, along with some pink at the tip of the tail. They have bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. The entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, Funtime Foxy has five fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small, round speaker on their chest. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy appears in the "Funtime Auditorium" and can attack the player in Night 3 while they attempt to crawl to the Parts and Services room. The player must constantly flash Funtime Foxy while moving, otherwise Foxy will kill them. Upon returing from the Parts and Services room, Foxy will eventually jumpscare the player, unavoidably, as this leads into Night 4. Foxy would eventually become part of Ennard. Gallery Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy in the trailer. FoxyHead.png|Funtime Foxy's counterpart in the Original story Foxy.PNG|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance. Trivia *Funtime Foxy's possible role in murdering children was to distract witnesses, or lure children via voice mimicking. *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. *Funtime Foxy is Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the Making Foxy section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple, instead of white and pink. * Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, we have seen Freddy in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. **Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's, save the eyepatch and hook. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withered. *Even though the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World is the Intact version of Mangle, this one is not. *Scott said on Steam, Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare is the scariest/worst Jumpscare ever. *Funtime Foxy is one of a few animatronics in Sister Location that does not have an actual voice. (The others being Minireena and Ennard) *There is an Easter Egg in which on random times when you enter the Primary Control Module instead of seeing Ennard's mask you will see Lolbit's head from FNaF World instead. *Funtime Foxy's gender is unknown and is changed purposefully by Scott as a joke due to the community's debating, so it shall always be unconfirmed. (Ex: Night 1 there are no labels addressing Foxy by Handy, Night 2 your fellow coworker addresses Foxy with male pronouns, and in Night 4 Handy addresses Foxy with female pronouns within the game.) **This gender tease is also shown in FNAF World with the loading screen for Funtime Foxy, as the gender label changes between male and female randomly. ***The joke originated from the animatronic Mangle, who appears in FNAF2. Scott was asked continuously for the confirmed gender of Mangle, and his answer was just "Yes." Later on, Scott gave up, and finally revealed that Mangle, was in fact, female. Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Band Members